It is known in the art to provide a swim fin for propelling a user thereof e.g., a swimmer. The prior art includes apparatus that have a foot portion and a fin portion, where the foot portion is a close-fitting shoe-like structure, and where the fin portion is attached and lengthy relative thereto. While a lengthy fin portion might increase the propulsive force of a swimmer's kick, such can be bulky and difficult to walk in, while the foot portion can be cumbersome to fit onto the foot and limiting by the foot size of the wearer. It is further known in the art to provide a swim fin that includes pivoting or locking mechanisms for purposes of flipping a fin area out of the way or removing it completely. While these mechanisms might surmount the problem of awkward walking on land or into a body of water, it is possible that such may be prone to malfunction or other problems, while preserving the bulky and cumbersome nature of the footwear. What is needed in the art is a swim fin device with enhanced ease of use to overcome these and/or other disadvantages.